


Devour the King, their Majesty

by VampireCat



Series: Tangled Encounters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kageyama harem, M/M, Rare Pairings, Unreliable Narrator, dense Kags, idk - Freeform, im sorry, not sorry, platonic HinaKage, platonic YamaTsukki, wtf im obsessed with harem fics rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCat/pseuds/VampireCat
Summary: They crave for the King's affection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I was binge reading some TsukkiKage and other stuff (mainly Kageyama as the sappy dense bulk of feelings he is). Then I got motivated writing again. And then _this_ happened. So yeah.. everything's rushed lol.

"I think you better make a move."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "There's.. One, tw-- three of them!" Fingers held up in front of the stoic blonde. "Earth calling Tsukki, you're technically outnumbered."

"And?" Yamaguchi facepalm himself from such a dense response.

"There’s evident history between him and Oikawa-san, but right now there's definitely a sudden change of heart with the way he looks at him! I mean, come on! Even Hinata had an inkling that whenever the Grand King appears, he grabs every inch of opportunity to corner Kageyama.."

"Also I've heard a few stories about that Miya Atsumu, seems like he said something mean to Kageyama and it was the reason he's weirder than usual these days. Why would he do that? He's planning something, trust me on this."

"Oh and do you know about Itachiyama's Sakusa Kiyoomi?? He's on the move and will probably kill for _your_ majesty! Everyone knows. He's even aware of people calling him a loyal dog or whatever.."

Yamaguchi had to wheeze out some air just to breathe, contrary to Tsukishima who just looks uninterested at whatever bricks of truth he's throwing at him.

"Why are _you_ the one that's fussing? This doesn't make sense."

"Damnit, Tsukki. I'm helping you out here. Stop playing this game if you're not even taking a step away."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"No. _You_ shut up. Someone needs to tell you this. And that someone is your best friend. You do realize this, right?"

He immediately averted his gaze, trying hard to hide his surprised golden orbs behind his glasses. Yamaguchi was never this pushy. He never pries too much. He's a fragile glass that gets tipped over a cliff just by being his side. But he stayed, will still be even though he's an asshole, like as of now.  
And he would never talk back at Tsukishima.

But right now, Yamaguchi did (he was surprised himself).

"Yamaguchi.."

His quivering best friend gulped hard, ready for hell from hell itself. _Oh my god, he'll think I'm crossing the line. He'll never talk to me again. He'll n--_

"Why are you so cool?"

_Eh?_

_W-What?_

Tsukishima was still wearing his bored look. But he knew better. The middle blocker smiled a fraction, and it's actually a sincere smile.

Both of them fell silent, but it was not the defeaning kind. Words weren't needed for a while and Tsukishima felt relieved. Relieved that someone gets worked up more than himself when it's him that is facing such a problem.

"Can't believe I have a friend like you.." he admitted.

"I’m limited edition."

"Okay so what's your plan Yamaguchi-sensei?" Tsukishima plastered a smirk.

Yamaguchi then cycled out the state he was in: panic, annoyance, fear, relief.

Back to square one.

Then an idea came up, as if a light bulb suddenly beamed above his head.

"Exams week is near."

 

* * *

 

Kageyama is a genius and that's what they all say.

The said setter is sitting on the third row near the window. You could tell how much concentration he's emanating. Too bad it's futile for him to even attempt such because whatever the teacher was saying, it passes through his ear then out the other.

Why do people study math?

_Learning the algorithm and square roots won't make a service ace. Finding x doesn't help me set a C quick. These formulas would be the death of me._

The class ended faster than what his brain could process, all the alien information and numbers written on the board. Speaking of numbers, it's only about three weeks for exams to rain on them. If he fail one more math exam, he will have to attend extra classes after school hours, and that would put a halt to all the scheduled training and practice matches in wait.

"Kageyama! Let-- Whoa what's wrong with you, you're scary!"

With a face unconsciously holding a scowl, Kageyama might as well be off to murder someone. This was his neutral expression.

"I'll treat you some milk so stop scowling!"

"Dumbass Hinata."

"Wha- _Fine_. I'm not buying you anything."

They then proceeded to have lunch and chose the school yard behind the arts building. Today was fairly cloudy so sitting at said place isn't a bad idea. A vendo is near too.

"Oi. Let's find Yachi-san. Need her notes about today's math class." he said between chewing his lunch.

"Aww~ is Yamayama-kun having a hard time listening?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Whoa stop it. You being honest is giving me the creeps."

"..."

"Well, actually I already asked Yachi-san. She'd like to help more for explaining it all but ever since she became our manager, her study time lessened. So for now she wants to have a week off club for self study without interruptions."

Hinata sounded sad, but was not disheartened since Yachi was willing enough to let them copy her math summaries and english translations. Though it would really be better if someone could actually help me undestand them, Kageyama thought.

"In short, she's not an option for now. Ah! Then I'll ask Kenma about the notes!" Hinata lightened up as if it was the best choice he could have. "We'll skype later. Wanna join?"

As much as he needs it, he knows how to read the mood, courtesy of Hinata. That's the least he could do seeing how Hinata vents on him at times for feeling lonely and sad about having a long distance relationship with Nekoma's setter, Kenma. They were polar opposites of personalities and how they make conversations with each other is a whole mystery to Kageyama. Nekoma's catlike setter barely ever talks afterall and Hinata is like a broken record chatterbox.

"Nah, I'll just try to undestand Yachi's notes. They seem less complicated from my own copy."

"Don't fry your head too much, okay? You can also ask Yamaguchi."

"One more and I'll squash you."

"You're supposed to be a genius." He shook his head in dismay. "Too bad it only applies to volleyball."

Two seconds pass and Hinata was running away from a furious Kageyama.

"If I catch you, you're dead!"

 

* * *

 

Nighttime.

"At this point, I don't know what I don't know anymore."

Kageyama dipped in his bed full of jumbled notebooks and materials for memorizing. No good. Maybe I should have agreed with Hinata. Though Kenma-san would be conflicted teaching someone other than that shrimp. Well, this sucks.

He tapped his phone and opened his contacts, reluctant enough to bother whoever he's about to call. So he closed his eyes and scrolled up and down and pressed a random number.

It didn't take long for it to be answered.

"Arere~ Is it Christmas already? How is my fucking adorable kouhai doing?"

Kageyama inwardly cringed. He must be so lucky to ring Oikawa's. Should he hang up? No. If he ever did, the Grand King will bombard him with countless calls till he picks it up. So, yolo.

"G-good evening Oikawa-san."

"Wah~ Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan called me! I must be dreaming!"

"You're disturbing the neighbours! Shut your mouth, Shittykawa!"

Oikawa ignored his childhood friend, whose voice is audible enough for the raven's ear, and focused on his phone.

"So what's up? Need something?"

"Um.. you see I'm having trouble translating-- err and it's hard to differentiate past tense and present ten-- I mean it's about the engli--"

"Tobio-chan.." he singsongs. "Are you asking me to teach you english?"

Kageyama fell silent.

".. Yes."

It's funny how he knows that the Grand King was smiling on the other side of the phone. Oh the horror of it. Regret is on the way.

"Do you want me to come over right now?"

 

* * *

 

_Maybe I should have asked my own senpai._

"You write it like this."

 _I must be really desperate_.

"Then remember to put -ed."

_I think Iwaizumi-san would have been better..?_

"Ah, Tobio-chan? -ed not -s."

 _Shit_.

"Ne, Tobio-chan are you listening?" Oikawa snapped his fingers, enough to get the raven setter back to reality. The other just pouted while his head was resting on the table.

"Oh Uh.. Right."

"You were spacing out, ya know."

"I didn’t..."

The older one knit his eyebrows but smiled afterwards. "Okay, how about a quick break then." He closed the book he's holding right away, eyes now locked on him.

_Well, this is awkward._

"This is probably the first time I entered your room." Oikawa said.

_Small talks, small talks._

"I mean, I took you home several times during middle school but only to your front door."

Kageyama could only nod, not sure where this is going so he poured a drink on Oikawa's cup.

"It's exactly what I imagined.”

 _What did he even think what my room would be?_ It has a fair amount of volleyball related materials, old books of his father (mostly unread), some sports magazines typically filed up on the small bookshelf, and a volleyball ball taking up space above it. Kageyama never thought of other things anyway, and he was the kind that could buy stuff in a snap but doesn't and stays minimal on possessing things because reasons.

"Are your parents not home?"

"They only visit me on Saturdays."

_Oh. Is that so? I'll take note of that._

"Then you must be pretty lonely."

The setter had this look on his face, "Not really. I'm used to it."

The Grand King immediately left his seat across and happily sat on his left. "There." He beamed a smile towards his general direction, his teeth perfectly white and shiny.

Normally enough, the younger setter would have pushed the other away from being annoyed and it's quite out of character of him to even acknowledge the brimming warmth of having someone this close, by Oikawa, of all people. It feels.. nice. And that's what stopping him from doing so. The hesistance is visible enough that it makes Oikawa prevent himself to hug the confused setter.

_No, not now. Stop engaging such thoughts._

"How about we continue? Maybe you'd understand more if I were beside you."

Kageyama was still quiet. Not getting over the warmth he's enjoying. Never knew he needed it afterall. So he let him be.

 

* * *

 

The echoing alarm interrupted the raven's peaceful sleep. Darkness still dominant outside, Kageyama rustled to remove his comforter. But he was suddenly pushed back to bed, an arm stopping his track.

Oikawa was beside him, curled up with eyes shut, gripping his wrist like his life depends on it.

_This is illegal, how come he's still this damn good looking with drool tearing from the corner of his mouth?_

Kageyama blames the early morning for such thoughts to even form inside his head. Scratching his nape lightly, Kageyama could hazily recalled why Oikawa ended up sleeping over. _Oh right, we finished studying around 12._

"Oikawa-san, wake up."

"Nn.. five more minutes, Iwa-chan." he weakened his grip and rolled himself with the sheets.

"No. Get up, Oikawa-san." It's too early for him to dare waste an energy.

"You're weird, Iwa-chan. Why are you calling me Oikawa-san?" he slowly muttered with eyes closed.

Kageyama could only sigh. "Because I'm not Iwa-chan. And you need to go or you'll be late for class." It quite irked him, just how much time do they spend together that first thing in the morning he'd call his childhood friend, instead of his mom. _Or me.._

Strange.

"Ah shit." He jolted with messy bedhead, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"5:39 AM"

Oikawa groaned loudly. "You tricked me, you fucking crow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small clip of that night :)
> 
> EDIT 11-22-17: i made a redraw of the photo

Error 404. Kageyama was ready to sleep. His eyes were heavy and about to shut. He never stays too late afterall.

"Just one more and we're done." Oikawa faintly encouraged. He also wants to stop whatever they're doing and go home. So he looked at the wall clock hanging near the shelf. It's already 11:57 PM.

“Are~? We must've been so absorbed and forgot the time.” He busied himself by scrolling through his phone. Suddenly he heard a thud and his eyes followed where it came from.

Kageyama fell asleep on the table, his body surrendering over exhaustion. It made Oikawa chuckle.  
An idea came to him and he hurriedly opened his phone cam.

 _Click_.

[(VIEW HERE)](https://kyuuketsuh.tumblr.com/post/167742396584/oikage-redraw-for-a-tsukkikage-fic-that-haunts-me)

_I bet they'll be sooo pissed when I send this to them_.

He then woke Kageyama up to make him sleep on his bed. The younger one obliged to do so and allowed him to sleep for the night since it's late. Seeing as it's the only option, according to Kageyama but reminded him to sleep on the futon.

Little did he know about the photo and after he went off as a light, Oikawa sneaked himself beside the sleeping beauty.

Better grab the chance, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued •~•)//


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima puts the _Tsu(n)_ in tsundere.

The brunette setter waved goodbye, thanked him for the wonderful time they had last night. The raven only smiled quietly, a bit forced even.

"Aww~ Don't be sad. Just call me again whenever you like!"

"I'll think about it. You were better at teaching english than I thought." he carelessly slipped out, already regretting it the second he sees Oikawa widened his eyes and his mouth formed a small 'o'. Then the Grand King only smiled with his thin lips, pleased with himself as he walked home.

Oikawa wasn't late for school, courtesy of Kageyama waking him up even before the sun appears. Iwaizumi was already at his seat when he arrived, yawning.

"How did it go?"

Oikawa boasted the photo he took last night. "Look!"

"You look constipated."

"Gee, thanks. I was just stopping myself from smiling too much because he's too defenseless. Oh and then I slept with him! In. His. Bed~" The emphasis of each words made Iwaizumi quite a blushing mess.

"Pfft! Iwa-chan what the hell? Of course I meant literally! Heh.. what were you thinking instead?"

"Nothing.." he said with obvious tint of pink on his cheeks. Meanwhile the brunette opened an editor app and deliberately put up pink heart stickers to cover up the space between him and a sleeping Kageyama on the photo.

"Iwa-chan can you think of a good caption to this? I wanna piss that megane off."

"Shut it. Don't involve me with your stunts."

He tapped a short message. "And... sent! Thanks mom!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Yes, mom."

"Shut up.”

"Iwa-chan or mom, Iwa-chan or mom.. Sounds the same to me~"

Iwaizumi sighed. "Tell me why am I friends with you.."

"Sulk all you want but I bet you wouldn't live without me."

"Big words, Shittykawa." his childhood friend resigned in his seat, tired already and it hasn't even reached first period yet.

 

* * *

 

_Ding!g_

Tsukishima forgot to mute his phone, good thing their teacher was too immersed writing on board. He reached for his pocket and v the screen flashed an unknown number with an attached picture. It made the blonde raise an eyebrow and he slid his thumb over to see.

_Ding!_

It added, 'My other half <3 u jelly?'

This time the teacher lazily mentions confiscating phones if he sees one.

He raised a hand even though the teacher wasn't looking.

"Sensei, can I go to the infirmary? My head hurts."

 

* * *

 

After classes, the usual black crows retreated to the school gym for practice.

The place echoed with squeaking shoes, solid lands of volleyballs all overvv the place, the libero's ' _rolling thunder!!!!_ ' cue, shouts of their coach, and the ever clicking tongues from their tallest middle blocker.

"Are you a wall clock or what?" Hinata commented after they went for a quick break, he only glared at him as a threat.

"Tsukki, what's bothering you?"

The blond looked at him, as if sending a message through eye to eye.

_Someone sent me a picture. And it was Oikawa Tooru from Seijou. Yeah, I know. Well the picture was him and Kageyama, and that fucker was asleep. I bet he didn't know he took one, how careless. I don't know how and why he has my number. Anyways, I'm well aware only you know about the constipated feelings I have for our King but how the hell did that person know? It's creeping me out, though what I hate the most is that I know he only sent it to me to provoke me or something but fuck it's working. I'm getting worked up because of a photo, damnit._

His train of thoughts were easily converted to "Nothing, really."

Yamaguchi only mirrored him, because if he evaded further it will only be hard for him to make Tsukishima spill the beans. He walked towards Yachi instead to pick up his water bottle. But the blond followed him quietly.

"Tsukki, you're not convincing at all."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell it to you later."

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi couldn't hold it in and finally laughed. "Oh my god, Tsukki. What have you become?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"That's not gonna make me stop from laughing." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Can't believe a day would come that you, my dear friend.. would be jealous. And you're completely aware of it."

"I'll kick you out if you tell anyone."

"Please don't. My house is already closed." Yamaguchi barged in earlier just to corner him. So he's staying over like always, and tomorrow's a Saturday. Its throwing Yamaguchi off guard as he witness his best friend be this simple.

"It's just that you're cute when it comes to him."

"Did you just call a 190 cm middle blocker _cute_? You creep. Is Kuroo-san rubbing off of you? You're starting to mimic him."

"Jokes aside, Kageyama was asking me to teach him this whole week's math coverage."

"And?"

"Of course I said yeah sure. But I think you know where this is going."

He remember that one time they were talking about tutoring the King. He played innocent and still asked, "Is this what you've been planning out?"

"Praise me, Tsukki."

Tsukishima plastered a smug on his face. "Keep your kinks to yourself."

 

* * *

 

As cozy as the weather is, Kageyama woke up on the wrong side of the bed. His phone had a text message from his mom saying she won't be home today. Well, that's not new.

The sullen quiet that filled his house was defeaning. So he flicked the living room's tv open for noise distraction. Yamaguchi would tutor him today so he needed to be up early. He busied himself to some cold cereal and a mug of hot chocolate for breakfast and would later take a shower after he finished his morning jogs.

Then the doorbell rang.

It's only 8:30 but he assumed that Yamaguchi would prefer the earlier the better.

He scratched the back of his head and went for the door.

"What took you so long? Is it that bad to open doors for a commoner?" Tsukishima annoyingly said, arms folded, maintaining his usual bored look. But that wasn't what made him surprised, considering the fact that he wasn't alone. And it's not Yamaguchi that's beside him. On the blond's left side was Miya Atsumu and his right is where the masked Sakusa Kiyoomi stand.

"Miya-san? Sakusa-senpai?"

The oldest of them only nod as a greeting, his mask was still on his face and Miya only waved.

"Sup, Tobio-kun. Sorry for suddenly showing up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like I'm constantly adding the ingredients to the dish I'm cooking despite knowing I'll burn it all eventually because I can't cook.
> 
> Yep. That's exactly what I'm feeling as I write this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same time Tsukki was sulking in the infirmary :)

Unfortunately the train wreck didn't stop at Tsukishima, he was the start. The Grand King was so pleased with himself that he willingly sent it to two more people. As to how he knew of their existence (and their contact numbers) is another story to tell. For now he feels accomplished.

Miya Atsumu is probably the mature one of them all.

He stared at his phone screen for a while and thought, wow he must be so proud of himself and have too much time in his hand for this. Then he happily saved the photo and cropped the brunette out of the picture because come on, who wouldn't?? A relaxed and asleep Tobio-kun is golden, at least for him. After that he placed his phone on his desk and forgot about it already while the class was busy grouping themselves as they chat away since the homeroom teacher was not around.

"Yeah, I know right?"

"He's from Miyagi."

"Oh my goodness, he's so cute!"

"He's tall and charming, ne?"

"Right!!"

"I wanna meet him!"

The girls infront of his seat were overly hyper because of some athlete in a magazine that one short haired girl (Nina, was it?) was holding.

 _Oh, that's the latest issue_. Miya frequently saw the familiar sports magazine brand. His teammates were ogling at it yesterday, too. He continued to listen, without them noticing because he had nothing to do.

"Don't you think he looks like a prince?" a new girl joined.

"What's his name anyway?"

"Oikawa Tooru!"

"See! He's a prince I tell ya!" Nina raised the magazine up high and Miya could also view it clear enough. The familiar wave of brunette hair, intimidating brown orbs and thin lips was smiling at his direction, occupying the left page of the magazine with short paragraphs filling it.

He quickly opened his phone in no time and straight to the recently deleted ones. Wait a minute, _that_ is Oikawa Tooru. He couldn't believe it first but recalled right away that Kageyama mentioned him at some point, that he has an upperclassman that he constantly pestered to teach him serving and setting like he does.

Seeing how the girls are talking about the said setter enthusiastically, he felt bad because reasons, then he chuckled softly.

"Wah, Miya-kun laughed!"

"S-stupid don't bother him. We're sorry Miya-kun." Nina apologized shyly.

"It's okay. I just thought how cute you all are." His smile was pure, and blinded them that they quickly went quiet and the blush on their faces was contagious that all four of them had to shy away.

Pure... malice, indeed.

The reason he called them cute is because they're harmlessly dreaming about a Prince  _who likes the King_. Realizing about it makes him taste the sweet guilt of knowing the truth about the setter, Oikawa Tooru. Implying that the brunette know of his fondness towards the King, Miya would gladly take up the challenge and participate.

Two can play the game. (Except he too was unaware of the other set of players lined up for this shit.) So he casually replied a reasonable 'a good fuck you is in order'. He wasn't affected because of the photo. Honest.

Because Miya Atsumu is the mature one of them all, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding!
> 
> It read, 'not to be rude but fuck you :) also nice to meet ya'
> 
> "Oh my god, Iwa-chan. I like this guy already."
> 
> "I'd say the same if you don't shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorkable Sakusa yo~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can never leave this cutie behind so here ya go :)

"Listen, Motoya-kun. I've been meaning to ask.."

It was a rare occurrence for Sakusa to ask anything, even initiate talking. Komori felt relieved he’s being relied on.

"What's it?"

Sakusa intentionally pulled down his mask and monotonously spoke, "How do you get away with murder?"

Confused for a second, Komori replied, “Are you talking about that one english series?" Sakusa only stared at him, Komori didn’t know what to do. And for the long pause Komori considered how serious he may be and immediately worried over his friend.

"I wouldn't want to dirty my hands. Consider how much germs a dead body would contain. Should I use some gloves?" he continues as if he's only talking about how 'the sky is blue' or 'today is friday'.

"Seriously man! What have you been going through? Are you okay? Talk to me! Tell me everything!!"

Sakusa slowly gave his phone to Komori, now calm but still worried.

"That's Kageyama, righ-- and who's that?"

"..Oikawa Tooru... his upperclassman in junior high."

The crease on Komori’s face slowly but surely turned to understanding what Sakusa is on about. He pointed at the brunette on the photo and looked back and fort meeting Sakusa's blank eyes, he nodded slowly.

Unreadable as he is, Komori can exactly point out that _yes_ , Sakusa Kiyoomi is angry. _And you don't want to get on his bad side, trust me.  
Though what the hell happened during training camp that he became too attached to Kageyama?_

"Okay. I'll go tomorrow."

"You goin to Miyagi?? What about practice?"

"I'll ask Kageyama to practice with me." he trailed off, "... after I bury the body somewhere.."

"Please don't do it."

"..."

“...”

".. I'll think about it."

Sakusa then continued walking away, leaving the half-frightened and half-convinced libero behind.

 _Right_. _There's no stopping him now once he's decided. Whatever excuse I'll make for him, coach will probably kill me for sure._

Komori mentally sends his regards for Sakusa’s safe trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama-san and his worries~

"Sup, Tobio-kun. Sorry for suddenly showing up."

"Ah.. It's okay how are you? Um. Do you want to come in?"

"Oh no, no. I wouldn't bother. Just passing by." Miya said.

On the other hand, "Then pardon the intrusion." Both Tsukishima and Sakusa made their way through the door, Kageyama only nodded towards them, leaving a stunned Miya on his own. He also felt betrayed because Sakusa just casually strolled. _That fucker_.

"Haha.. You know what? I was kidding. Pardon the intrusion."

Minus 1 for Miya.

 

* * *

 

A string of coincidence is what lead them. Starting from the same train and the same cart at the same row. It was a hit-and-miss for Miya and Sakusa to even have found the place where Kageyama lives when both of them couldn't message anyone who knew, or dare ask Kageyama directly.

"We were heading for my grandma", _that's a lie_ , "and then Megane-kun over there.." Miya turned to Tsukishima's way.

"Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei." Kageyama corrected, while said person was silent and taken aback, wanting to hear his name, his full name by him again.

Strike 1 for Tsukishima.

"Ah.. right. Kei-kun was busy talking on his phone. And he said something along the lines gonna head there and kill Kageyama Tobio for being an idiot." he said as they were getting cozy in the living room.

Kageyama frowned and went to get some snacks in the kitchen, not wanting to hear the whole story.

Minus 1 for Tsukishima.

"What are you trying to prove here?" Tsukishima said in a low voice. The time he was approached by Miya down the streets gave him an unpleasant feeling. He was one of those smiling provocative type, though Tsukishima knew and isn’t particularly affected.

Miya smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about. Miya Atsumu by the way, better remember it."

"Whatever.."

"And this is...!" he let Sakusa say it.

"Sakusa... Kiyoomi."

Great, another stalker. Tsukishima thought.

 

* * *

 

Do I hit send, or do I hit myself?

Kageyama was shooting daggers at his phone, rereading the draft he so carefully composed. All the apostrophes and capital letters in their respective places.

_[ To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Oi. I need you here. There are people inside my house and I don't know what to do. I'm serious. ]_

“Okay, maybe I should delete the 'need you' part. He'd definitely make fun of me for that.” But he still couldn't tap send. Is it necessary for him to ask for help? He recalled the time the small sunshine conveyed moving words.

_I'm your best friend. And best friends rely on each other. If you can't tell me things then I'd better be off without you... except maybe when we're playing volleyball. Ah!! But you get the point already!_

The raven smiled at that. _“Damn you, dumbass for telling that to me with such honesty!”_ Unreliable or not, Hinata would willingly reach out.t

Message sent.

"King, you better write this formula or I will tattoo it on your forehead. And stop using your phone."

Tsukishima bore a look at him and the other then continued to sit and write the formulas on his notebook obligingly and was left bitter to have someone as haughty as Tsukishima to be the one teaching him. Though he really is good at math that he could understand it better than ever.

All four of them are occupying the spacious living room downstairs. There's nothing really in there but the huge thin television, some black coated sofa and single armchairs, a coffee table, and _more space_.

"Never thought you'd have such minimalistic writings. And neat too."

"I like it that way."

Tsukishima hummed in amusement. Then an intrusion of someone clearing his throat made Tsukishima roll his eyes.

"Heh~ As expected from Tobio-kun. What other things, or maybe people, fall under the ' _like list_ ' of yours?" Miya hovered at Kageyama but was intently looking at Tsukishima.

_We're also here ya know~_

"Nothing much. I actually don't know. And I only know few people personally." he said while still writing.

"Then are we on that list?" Sakusa asked with no hesitation.

Kageyama looked his way. "Yeah?" Not everyone he knew were that understanding that they don't question why he works that way, and it's a fuzzy feeling knowing that they exist, who knows and understands Kageyama like clockwork. He smiled shyly.

Strike 1 for Sakusa.

Kageyama's phone buzzed and saw Hinata's name on the screen. "Ah, excuse me a bit." and he rushed upstairs for some privacy, leaving the three on their own.

"Ahh takes me back on my first year, even I had the struggle feats at those lessons."

"What year are you anyway?" Tsukishima asked for the sake of having small talks.

"Same as Kiyoomi-kun, second year." Eyeing Sakusa at the corner, he nodded.

"Then it must be boring for you to just sit there and watch us work."

_I'm telling you to go._

"Haha. Kei-kun thanks for the concern."

 _Nahh, not leaving you guys alone_.

"Mind stopping to call me 'Kei-kun'? And here I thought you were just passing by." Tsukishima chuckled.

"That was lame by the way." Sakusa said as Tsukishima was thinking the same.

"Which side are you really? Can we just forget about it!" he exclaimed.

In a way, all three of them were at neutral terms at this point.

Until..

 

* * *

 

"And here I thought you'd fly instantly to my house."

"I'm sorry!! You know I told you I'd visit Kenma this weekend!"

Kageyama sighed. "It's fine. I just got a bit carried away for inviting them all in. And I was happy when Sakusa-san dropped by too."

"So you're just telling me that you have an impromptu meet up with all of them and you had a gut feeling they're onto something? Like maybe ambush and kill you together or whatever?"

".. Yeah?"

"Heh... And that you have three guys waiting at the living room?"

"Yes?" It's funny how unsure yet sure Kageyama's answers were.

"That's like the game we played earlier!! Ne, Kenma! What's it called? Oto.. Otomeki.. Ah! Otome game!"

"W-what?! What the fuck are ya talking about?" he tried to contain his voice but came out in a shout.

"Hahaha I meant you're like the main character of a dating sim game! Remember when we tried it once? It was fun and frustrating!! And I never thought we'll get a death flag! Kenma laughed at me when I told him about our adventure!"

"Um Shouyou, you shouldn't tell him that." Kenma said and Kageyama could vividly hear him.

Kageyama was still on the line but he kept silent.

"Alright, alright! I was kidding Kageyama!! You definitely don't suit to be the main chara!! Nope! I wasn't making fun of you for being told that you're the girl from that game!! Kageyama-saaaan! Please answer me!" Hinata kept rambling on all the while the raven was starting to feel the heat of his face rising.

Why did I answer Hinata's call? What was I worried about again?

"Yamayama-kun!! Kageyama-san!! Please don't think deeply! It would hurt!" and Hinata sounded serious too then Kageyama finally laughed at it.

"Sometimes I fucking hate you." he said all the while smiling, as if Hinata could see his face.

"Is that you're way of saying you like me always? You better go now, don't make them all wait!"

"Yeah, whatever you say.."

Instinct, is probably what seemed to make Kageyama think of how weird the situation is. But he couldn't fully grasp it all yet so he just assumed it as nothing.

Though no one should be really that cheerful, all three of them weren't the fun type. Kageyama noticed how one of them sounded loud. So he hurriedly headed downstairs.

To find out that it couldn't get any worse when another pain in the ass greeted him in a carefree manner.

_That's it. I might as well call Hinata and drag him through the phone whether he like it or not._

The Grand King was sitting on the lone fluffy seat across Tsukishima. "Yahoo~ Tobio-chan! You should've texted me early! Man, if I didn't take this route to head for the convenience store, I wouldn't know you have a party!"

"Much to your wasted disappointment Tooru-kun, but this isn't a party." Miya addressed him casually.

"And megane-kun over here is sensei for today," he added with a smug on his face.

"So I hope you all wouldn't mind and leave early. Because I think it would be better to leave sensei with his student right now." Tsukishima interrupted, all smiles that even his eyes are just a thin line.

Sakusa was plain quiet, as if waiting for a cue on whether he should join the fray or not. But he chose the latter and remained uninterested. He enjoys seeing confusion dawn on Tobio. Or generally Tobio all in all. And Oikawa Tooru's demise is all set. He just needed some time for it. Not now.

"Um. Anyway.. should we proceed? I honestly need Tsukishima on this one."

" _Oh the pleasure is mine, King_ is what I'd like to say but if you don't hurry up I'm gonna head home instead."

"Now, now. This isn't the time to be playing tsundere, Megane-kun. Please don't make it harder on yourself."

A headache is forming its way on Kageyama and he only just went through a realization, thanks to Hinata by the way, that these guys are really onto something. He couldn't guess it. Whatever that was.

"That's not fair!! I taught you english last time ya know! Praise me too, Tobio-chan!" the brunette demands.

Weird as it seems, all Kageyama could think of is to go home.

 _Oh right, this is my house_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took longer than expected for me to post this chapter bc RealLife exists. Haha just kidding. I had fun during the merry season. How about you guys? :))
> 
> and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go~

The door bursted open and it would seem that sparks were flowing slowly. Like from that one line in a song. _Shining, shimmering, splendid?_

What's with the goddamn grand entrance?

Sakusa was the first one to take a peak of who just entered. And all he could think of is slam it down infront of his face, at this goddamn Grand King, Seijou's captain and setter, Kageyama Tobio's senpai, _Oikawa Tooru_.

"Arara~ That's strange, you're not Tobio-chan at all~" he waved his hands in disappointment. "Nope, I can't accept Tobio-chan to turn into you."

Sakusa knit his brows together, barely holding his anger in but he kept his stoic appearance all the way. "If you're looking for Kageyama he's upstairs." he left the setter alone and went back to his seat, not even bothering to entertain him.

"Well whatever." Oikawa made himself at home and went further inside.

"Bingo! I told you he'd come." Miya finger gunned Tsukishima, not even surprised to see the culprit who pulled them all like a puppeteer would.

Oikawa smiled at the sight of them all. "Well if this isn't a fated meeting~"

"No, this is definitely manmade." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Appreciate the compliments, Megane-chan."

He sat in the lone fluffly seat infront of Tsukishima, linked his fingers and rested his head on top of it. "Why did you come here, Tsuk-ki-chan~?"

 _Alright, first of all_ you _are the one I wanna ask that. And why am I the one being interrogated. What the fuck_.

Easily filtered to: "Ask Kageyama. He's pretty desperate to ask some help from me."

"Is that really it?" Miya added.

"Un."

"Well aren't ya a smart one."

"Not really."

"Heh~ You're too humble, sensei."

"Oi. Why are you teaming up against him?" Sakusa stated. "Petty setters.."

Tsukishima smirked. "You don't have to worry Sakusa-san, let them be. As you can see, they're birds of the same feather. It can't be helped."

"Arara~ You're quite a nasty brat."

"Thank you."

"I'm not praising you!"

"You lose this round, Tooru-kun."

"Shut up, you sadist!"

"Oi." he grabbed Oikawa's collar quickly. "What did you say? I didn't hear you the first time."

Sakusa couldn't help himself and let out a laugh. "You guys are like middle schoolers."

Tsukishima joined his outburst and laughed too, then Oikawa and Miya just slouched away to join. If you look at it from a different angle, it's as if an innocent scene where friends laugh together for being silly.

But really, they know better. And the sight could only be interpreted as a _villains' meeting in an underground lair._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so they play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these 2 am writing urges are the death of me. im sorry for the wait, i also say this to myself at times.
> 
> anywayz, enjoy and pls spare me from all the grammars and errors it has bc im too lazy to check and i didnt even bother to reread bc reasONS.

"Now who's the King?~~" Oikawa and Miya sang in unison.

Kageyama simply raised his stick in hand, "Me."

"Ugh, why is it you again?? This is so unfair!" Oikawa whined.

"Nothing less from the King, eh?" Tsukishima added.

Kageyama then commanded numbers 2 and 3 to slap each other. Tsukishima flinched at what he wanted but proceeded to lightly slap Sakusa's left cheek. The horror of his face when his hand tapped at his skin, like he wanted to wash it immediately. Sakusa complied, though unwillingly, and slapped Tsukishima, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. Oikawa gasped along with the rest of them.

"I never thought you have some grudge on me, Sakusa-san."

"Um.. I'm sorry."

"Pfft! Anywaaay~~ on to the next round!" Oikawa exclaimed.

Kageyama's notes long forgotten seemed like a dust left on his coffee table. His concentration for the sole purpose of studying popped like a bubble. Why are they playing the King's game again?

 

* * *

 

_An hour ago_

"Boriiiiing! I can't take this silence anymore!" Oikawa said for the nth time already.

"Do you mind shutting up? I'm concentrating here." Kageyama barked.

"Ooh burn." Miya added.

"You too. Why don't you just go home already?" Tsukishima nonchalantly said.

They've been bickering for the past hours and Kageyama simply wanted some peace for the sake of finishing his math papers.

"Well, how about a break then? I bet you're at least tired by now, Kageyama-kun?" Sakusa finally spoke.

Kageyama scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "Fine, I guess?"

And so Oikawa glamoured in excitement to proudly present as 'the host' to play some game he wanted.

"It's simple, you just pick a stick and whoever gets the king one will pick from numbers 1-4 and command them whatever you want." Oikawa smiled thinly, Miya easily caught what he meant immediately and smiled himself. Tsukishima knew. He sighed inwardly, this isn't gonna end well and looked at Sakusa to seek some help, only to be refused curtly because Sakusa prioritizes having help from the rest of them to bury Oikawa as a command.

"You do realize this game is usually played on _goukons_ , right?" Miya asked.

"But who cares let's just play!"

They sat around the small table Kageyama provided for them to circle the box with sticks inside it, Oikawa next to Miya, who has Sakusa on his right next to Kageyama and Tsukishima.

And so they played.

On the bright side, luck seemed to be in favor of Kageyama, who consecutively gets to be King, telling random commands.

\- Miya wrote a poem about dogs.  
\- Sakusa drank 4 glasses of water.  
\- Oikawa took his socks off.  
\- Oikawa took his belt off.  
\- Tsukishima slapped Sakusa and vice versa.  
\- Oikawa took his jacket off.  
\- Oikawa took his wrist watch off.  
\- Tsukishima awkwardly danced for 10 seconds.  
\- Miya stood with his hands for 10 seconds (he fell at the 6th second).  
\- Oikawa took his shirt off.

"I'm not playing stripper here!" Oikawa shivered as he realize how he loses so much as the game continues.

"How come you're 4,2,1,4, and 3 when the king says to take off something you're wearing?"

"Shut up, megane-chan!"

Oikawa made eye contact with Miya, as if they're conversing through telepathy.

_This is going nowhere._

_Change the rules, damnit._

_Fine, fine._

Oikawa cleared his throat, "So how about for the next round whoever is king would do the dares from number 1?"

And by this they could proceed to their plan to singly manipulate the first-year setter to do what ever they want.

Kageyama complained not just because it's unfair but also he's starting to worry about the unfinished papers.

"Don't worry, _my blueberry_. I'll tutor you the whole English book to your heart's content later!" Oikawa happily replied.

"I can help you with literature if you want, too." Miya added.

Sakusa slowly raised his hand and suggested he could tell him pro-tips about volleyball, he finally took the bait because of it.

Tsukishima smirked at how hopeless and desperate they were, Kageyama has the right to panic though, yet he still played only to see where this shit goes.

Each of them picked a stick, quite nervous and praying for the gods to let Kageyama be the king yet again and for them to get number 1. Focused on the sticks their holding, no one asked who the King is so Miya naturally said, "Since I get number 1, I wanna kiss the King!"

Wide eyed from the shock, Tsukishima sighed, "Just on the cheeks, okay?"

The second-year setter frowned and became grumpy after realizing his wrong assumption.

Oikawa giggled. "Don't back out now, Atsumu-chan!"

The next round, Oikawa was so happy to get number 1 and blurted out, "I wanna hug the King!"

Kageyama stood up and Oikawa practically opened his arms, eyes closed for him to welcome the blueberry for close contact.

The warmth of his body sent shivers down his spine and when he opened his eyes, the sight of the tall middle blocker scared the shit out of him. Miya rolled on the floor laughing.

Oikawa searched to where Kageyama went and saw him at the kitchen busy picking at the fridge.

"Oh my god! You were the king!" he said while still clinging on to Tsukishima.

"Hai, hai. Now release me from your gross hug." Tsukishima irritatingly stated.

"I thought it was Tobio-chan this time!!" he whined. "He even stood up!"

"To get some snacks though? Not to hug you." Tsukishima sided.

The third round ended up Sakusa as number 1, he was undecided whether to scout the king as the lookout for burying Oikawa in the woods or simply say a random task for the king like, I don't know, stab ~~Oikawa~~ someone. He chose the latter while no one daresay who the king is, he said, "I want to hold hands with the King." he cleared his throat and Tsukishima sneaked his left hand to his right. "Only for five seconds, got it?"

The second-year setter was bewildered. Because one: he doesn't like filthy hands, two: Kageyama is the only exception (he's clean), and lastly: _it's not Kageyama he's holding hands with_. The look on his face says it all, Tsukishima could only resign from all the shit he's doing..

... just so he could protect Kageyama from all the harassments he'll get from their senpais.

 _Looks like I'm the one who's desperate the most_.

 

* * *

  

Kageyama was technically beet red the whole time they played.

He blames Tsukishima for this.

The moment Oikawa and Miya conversed through eye contact to change the rules of the game, the middle blocker whispered in his ears, "I have a feeling you’ll always pull the King, if that does happen, swap it quick with mine." It made Kageyama raise an eyebrow, "Just do it, okay?" Kageyama made a small nod, not even thinking why he got tricked in following what the blond said.

Oikawa cleared his throat and states said modified rule.

And oh boy, Tsukishima was right, Kageyama always got the King. Tsukishima would like to thank Kageyama as his hands were trained to do fast tricks that they could easily swap whilst the others aren’t aware of it.

Kageyama was irked at the thought of him doing all the dares they all wanted. It was weird. And it was weirder when he sees Tsukishima going out of his way and so out-of-character to abide by their commands. Why was he doing all this for him?

His heart fluttered and let it get to his stomach, having butterflies.

 _No_.

 _It's not what I think it is_.

Not _that_.

He looked at Tsukishima, doing another dare as King. He smirked back at him, _What?_ and he looked away, his heart ramming in his ribcage again, louder this time.

 _Shit_.

And the fuzzy feeling made him smile.

10 points for ~~Gryffindor~~ Tsukishima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, this is like purely impulse writing. haha 
> 
> prolly promise u that i'll update immediately bc this one's short but nah idk. if i ever do, i'll high five myself lol
> 
>  
> 
> bUT THANK YOU for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps in japanese* I finally wrote the next chapter :)) I'm really sorry I wasn't feeling well and honestly, college (+ my internship) is killing mehh
> 
> Anywayz, I hope you enjoy ans thank you for reading this! It really means a lot to me since it's one of my stress reliever and I get to improve my shitty impulse writings :D

"You've been avoiding me."

Kageyama coughed up some water he was drinking, his eyes tearing up as the water escapes his lungs.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! A-And I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsukishima only stares back and took his handkerchief from his pocket. "Here."

Despite being hesitant, Kageyama cautiously took it and mumbled a thank you as he wipes his mouth and chin. He stops himself from thinking how sweet his handkerchief smells. _Strawberry vanilla?_

"Well if you say so then I–"

"Tsukki! Let's have some lunch! The cafeteria's got this limited edition strawberry fla...vor.." his bestfriend trails off as he immediately saw the two of them surrounded with tension in the air. He inwardly curses himself and wanted to vanish quickly for not reading the mood between them.

"... Okay." he then walks toward Yamaguchi.

"S-See ya later, Kageyama." Yamaguchi says as they head to the cafeteria, he only nods even without them looking.

"He _was_ avoiding you, afterall." he whispers.

"Yeah, I notice." he sarcastically laughs.

"Does that have to do with your study session last weekend?"

"Maybe."

"You never told me the whole thing."

"... Maybe I will. But not now."

"You really love to keep me hanging, ya know?"

Tsukishima smiles at him with malice, "It’s a flaw of mine."

 

* * *

 

It's working. It's slowly but _oh so surely_ , working. Tsukishima believes.

The way Kageyama averts his gaze as their eyes meet in the corridor, the way his cheeks stain pink to red as their eyes meet for the third time, the way he fidgets during practice, or just the way Kageyama avoids him at all cost.

Something changed. And he'd like to believe he is the cause of it.

Or maybe he's reading this all wrong.

Tsukishima sighs as he thinks of all these, the possibilities, the what-ifs. It's been two weeks since that weekend happened and he didn't want another reminder of that night... and the morning after.

 

 

 

 

 

"Aw man, I gotta go. I don't wanna catch the last train."

It was already past seven when Miya noticed the time on his phone. "Kiyoomi-kun wanna head home together?"

"... Sure."

"Then it's all set~ It was really nice to visit you here Tobio-kun!" he pats him in the back. "Maybe we should do this again!" he happily says while Sakusa was fixing his scarf and mask. The night is cold these days, especially in Miyagi right now. But then again, Sakusa's naturally got a handful of masks in his pocket.

They were outside the house as Sakusa and Miya thanked him again for his hospitality and said take care.

"Aww~ Too bad you guys won't be spending the night! It's just us then!"

"Who told you you'd sleep here? You better go home too, or I'll call Iwaizumi-senpai." Kageyama deadpans as Oikawa protests to demand an overnight stay again, Kageyama refused with a firm no. Miya and Sakusa was satisfied about Oikawa being denied.

"Well, alright. Tonight's a truce! A truce, gentlemen!" he held a peace-sign and waved it.

 _Truce?_ Kageyama thought, he was still clueless as to what Oikawa implies but besides Tsukishima, the second-years nod in agreement.

"We better go now." They wait outside until they couldn't see the two non-Miyagi players anymore.

"As for you, Megane-chan!" he looped his arm around Tsukishima. "We better~ go~ home~ too~!"

"No. I'm staying the night, actually."

Oikawa whines and calls Tsukishima a traitor, lame glasses, and a list of other names. ‘ _What happened to the truce then? You lied!’_ , he consistently says. Good thing Kageyama already called Iwaizumi to take him home. He looked like a child caught red-handed for disobeying when his bestfriend arrived, arms folded and furious-looking (just for show though) straight at him.

"Now, Oikawa."

"No mom, leave me alone." he barks back.

"Damnit Oikawa, I'm not your mom."  
  
"I hate you, Iwa-chan." he fakely sniffs. Kageyama nods his head at Iwaizumi as they too, walk home.

Kageyama finally locks his front door and starts to yawn.

"I think you forgot about me." Kageyama stops yawning midway and sees Tsukishima sitting at their couch, steel-faced and holding his mathbook and papers.

"You better finish this or you get to have extra classes after school and miss all the scheduled practice matches." Kageyama swallows emptily as the threat works on him.

Since there's only the two of them, Kageyama thoughtlessly suggested that they continue studying inside his room. The next second Tsukishima enters his private space was the time Kageyama regrets his hasty decision.

"And here I thought you'd be a messy room kind-of-person."

"Shut up. I just hate having things lying around."

"Hmm... Clean freak?"

"Wha- No!"

"Okay, okay." Tsukishima stopped teasing him the moment his face turns red by the minute.

"We could still study till 10 and I'll go home after."

"But I thought you were gonna sleepover?"

"I was only joking."

Kageyama felt dejected, it was clearly showing while Tsukishima panics even if his face still looks neutral. _Was he really expecting me to sleep here? Get a clue, I might not be able to hold myself_. He wanted to say his thoughts but considered not to. This wasn't the right time to snap back and confess absentmindedly, it’d only lead to chaos and a whole lot of pain in the ass.

"Kage–"

"You know, the last round was when Miya-san noticed the time... That was the only time I got number one. And I saw you holding the King stick."

Tsukishima momentarily blinks and was about to say something when Kageyama continued speaking.

"So as number one... I want the King to sleep here tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back! And I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Comments/feedbacks aree what makes me alive and continue this sht.

_Exhausted_.

Might be the right term.  
Yes, Kageyama Tobio is exhausted, ladies and gentlemen.

There was no way in hell he was through of this whole havoc in-the-making. He can (miraculously) sense it.

He wishes for things to never happen.  
Yet they seem to do so.

"What's bothering you lately?"

Hinata, the little ball of sunshine asks him as they head home. Walking together as the skies fade to darkness casting his face shades of it to outline what he looks like. Hinata is basically (almost) at par with his denseness but the downside is that he is still perceptive of every flick of detail when it comes to his mood, his aura, or just the small things he does. Which is good and bad all the same.

"Don't even dare lie to me. You've been off for a week or two."

His gut tells him Hinata's passively telling him to ‘spill what’s on his mind since he'll intently listen’. And it shows.

"Remember the last weekend I called you?"

The little blocker snorts. "Kageyama, you call me on a frequent basis. Which weekend is this?"

It's not even a joke. Kageyama does call him almost every damn day. It seemed normal, even Kenma was not bothered knowing about it, that his calls were doubled than his, they skype more anyway.

"Stop playing smart on me. It was the weekend before our exams."

"Oh so it really is about Stingy-shima," he beams at him with a confident tone.

"Y-Yeah."

"So. Talk. And. Tell me."

Kageyama scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know where to start?"

 

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru has created a group chat.

Oikawa Tooru set the group name as **[ Blueberry Squad✨ ]**.

Oikawa Tooru has added _Tsukishima Kei_.

Oikawa Tooru has added _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

Oikawa Tooru has added _Miya Atsumu._

 **Miya** : tf is this

 **Oikawa** : ٩( 'ω' )و

 **Miya** : (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) c ool

 **Tsukishima** : no

 **Tsukishima** : blueberry squad?

 **Tsukishima** : i feel so violated

 **Oikawa** : lololol idc

 **Miya** : tru

 **Tsukishima** : shut up you two

 **Oikawa** : rude! im ur senapi!

 _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ has left the group chat.

 **Oikawa** : u guys better stay in this chat or else

 **Oikawa** : u'll see hell

 **Oikawa** : i just saID IT

Oikawa Tooru has added _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

 **Tsukishima** : already seen u no need to see hell anymore

 **Miya** : what a salty kid

 **Oikawa** : MEAN!!

 _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ has left the group chat.

 **Oikawa** : goddammmit kiyoomi-chaaaaan!!

 **Miya** : dont blame him

 **Miya** : u just suck, man

 **Oikawa** : kinky ;) wanna let me do it to u

 **Tsukishima** : fuck im out

 _Tsukishima Kei_ has left the group chat.

 **Oikawa** : fhfjdjsksksk

 **Oikawa** : ill jsut keep adding u all!

Oikawa Tooru has added _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

Oikawa Tooru has added _Tsukishima Kei._

 **Oikawa** : ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

 **Miya** : wb guys

 **Miya** : i suggest u both to just surrender and stay

 **Miya** : ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎

 **Oikawa** : damn ryt atsumu-chan

 **Oikawa** : ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )

Both Tsukishima and Sakusa could only sigh exasperately at wherever they are, staring at their phone, and the other two are fully aware their weariness.

 

* * *

 

"You told him to sleep with you?!"

"N-Not in that _way_ , okay! Just so we're clear."

"In what way then? Explain it so I don't get to other conclusions!"

"You're such a dumbass! We just slept on the same time, same place, same room, same bed, okay?!"

The way Hinata gasps out loud might've been exaggerated, the look on his face mixing how amazed and confused he is, mouth still hanging and he stutters on what to spout next.

This is too much, Hinata thought. _I can't believe he is this dense_. Well, joke's on Hinata once when he too had the same experience on a different timeline, but that's another story for later.

"Um.. So uh dumb question," he cuts himself, trying to cool his head to collect his thoughts and produce a coherent sentence, Kageyama just raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you guys fit in your bed?"

Kageyama bit his lips.

 _Barely_. It was awfully cramped.

His bed was never meant to be shared. It had enough space for one person, namely Kageyama Tobio. Even though Oikawa himself slept with him some night ago before Tsukishima, but he seemed to have forgotten about that one.

"Didn't you just let him sleep on the spare futon you have?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So you prefer Tsukishima beside you at night?"

"...No? I'm okay either way."

Hinata nods slowly, "So it's that huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know... You're _fwooshed_. It's okay. It's completely normal!" he pats on Kageyama's shoulder happily.

"A what now?!"

"You know what I mean!!”

"Well I don't so tell me!" he flails his arms awkwardly.

"Would you guys just stop shouting?!" Yachi butts in, voice reaching the decibels the odd duo uses. She was with them the whole time, patiently listening to their talk (read: shouts), they are currently on a group study at her house every other day. For once, she got full of it and had an outburst. She sighs and looked at Kageyama.

"You see, Kageyama-kun... Hinata-kun here just wants you to be honest."

She turns toward Hinata next, "And Hinata-kun I'm sure Kageyama-kun is just having a hard time telling us his story. Let's just let him take it slow, ne?"

"O-Osu.." they both reply at her.

 

* * *

 

Sakusa Kiyoomi is currently on a state of disarray under the unreadable expression of his, mask still intact on his face. He was in the middle of a routine strolling through the park almost exclusive to his use. Only a few know of this place and he'd like to call it his sanctuary, Tokyo is a big jungle afterall.

Away from noise.  
Away from trash.  
Away from people.  
Away from _Oikawa-fucking-Tooru_.

Oikawa waved at his direction, all smiles (read: smug) on his face.

Suddenly everything is marked on his checklist of things he hate.

"There you are! I was looking for you!"  
he beams (too friendly for Sakusa to handle). Sakusa greeted him with a nod.

"Komori-chan told me you'd be here. And vóila!"

"..You guys knew each other?"

"Pfft, of course! How could I not know the number one high school libero of Japan? I just met him some hours ago. Volleyball monthly featured me again and he was also there and when I talked to him for a sec, we got close easily! Now we're bestfriends!"

Sakusa just stares at him, figuring out what words to say. Yet Oikawa continues to be a chatterbox in front of him.

"And then he told me he didn't quite recognise me because I look different in person than on magazines."

"..."

"It was fun and I think you showed the photo of me and Tobio-chan to him because he apologized for not remembering who I am right away. I told him it's fine and I didn't mind because my hands were shaking when I took that photo like, can you actually believe he fell asleep? He was so cute and I couldn't help but took one. It was a bit blurry but I don't care."

So much for a pleasant meeting, Sakusa wanted to escape right away while his sanity is still intact. Nobody except them is around and he'd like to avoid causing casualties as he train hard on his favorite place.

His phone rings and Sakusa would like to thank the person calling for being a distraction from one Oikawa-annoying-Tooru.

"Excuse me." he raised his phone and pressed the answer button, not even bothered to look at the caller ID, and for once Oikawa-noisy-Tooru had common sense to let him take his call some meters apart. He turned on his back and absentmindedly appreciated the scenery of the park.

"H-Hello, Miya-san." the familiar voice greeted him.

Sakusa crept a smile on his face, purposedly took his mask of and deliberately talked louder than he's used to.

"Oh if it isn't Tobio-kun? How are you?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey I thought you'd call that Miya-san person?" Hinata asks.
> 
> "I am." Kageyama defends while the phone starts ringing.
> 
> "Dude, you just pressed a different number!"
> 
> "Shut up!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyya, it’s been a hella long while (8 months, to be exact)!!
> 
> And let me just scream THANK YOU VERY MUCH to every dear patient and kind readers of this fic! I feel so valid as a writer(?) when I saw the comments before this chapter _:(´ཀ`」 ∠): Again, thank you guys! It even motivated me to redraw the photo Oikawa took! (it’s on ch 2).
> 
> I do feel guilty for the long neglect. I’m sorry ;;-;; I have a _very_ short attention span lmao spare me ~~(i have 4 other unfinished fics)~~
> 
> btw I recently opened a tumblr accnt. feel free to ~~pressure~~ msg me just so I could focus writing the next ones, here: [vnthology](http://vnthology.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day, you guys! :D
> 
> EDIT 11-24-17: minor edits were made on previous chapters. no biggie, i just replaced some words/phrases that’d make more sense and flow. and maybe italicized too bc ya know,, i like italicizing lmao

The nonchalance in his eyes were in plain sight, and Oikawa _knows_  it’s an act of passive-aggressive taunt. An unexpected move. Oikawa could only smile all too sweetly just so he could mask the ugly color of jealousy behind it. Deliberate or not, that was definitely Tobio on the other end of the line as he overhears their small exchange.

“It’s okay.... Yes... Nn... Okay... I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Sakusa bore his eyes back at rich brown eyes. “I better go now. I’ve got a date to catch.” And with that, Sakusa felt an effortless win as he left the brunette with his jaws dropped.

All along, Oikawa thought Sakusa would be the easiest to tame, but no. He read him wrong, a fatal mistake in his part. Oikawa blames the ever-present white mask on Sakusa’s face.

_What a sly person._

It was an underhanded bait, he _could_ go and tail them. But the sirens blaring inside Oikawa’s head was evident enough. Because beneath that same bait lies a threat.

 _Don’t even think about coming,_ is what Sakusa meant.

So Oikawa didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

** [ Blueberry Squad✨ ] **

Sakusa Kiyoomi has poked _Tsukishima Kei._

 **Miya** : ohhh whats dis??

 **Miya** : u never participate in this chat but now

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

 **Miya** : oi are u guys ignoring me?

Sakusa Kiyoomi has poked _Oikawa Tooru_.

Sakusa Kiyoomi has poked _Tsukishima Kei._

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

 **Miya** : wtf guys

 _Tsukishima Kei_ has left the group chat.

Miya Atsumu has added _Tsukishima Kei._

 **Miya** : ur not going anywhere

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

 **Miya** : stop spamming u petty setter!!

 **Tsukishima** : takes one to know one

 **Sakusa** : ^

 **Miya** : ...

 **Miya** : dont encourage th kid kiyoomi-kun

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

 **Miya** : tooru-kun for the last time...

 **Miya** : im gonna take the next train, reach ur stinking house, and slap the shit out of u till u bleed

 **Oikawa** : UR SADISTIC THREATS WONT WORK ON ME N U DONT KNO Y IM LIEK THSII

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

 **Tsukishima** : except for the fact that ur always like that, what else is new

 **Sakusa** : ^^^

 **Tsukishima** : i dont know why ur poking me and i dont like it

 **Sakusa** : ^

 **Tsukishima** : ?

 **Sakusa** : I meant I dislike you

 **Tsukishima** : why are u backing me up then? what did i do to u, sakusa-san?

 **Sakusa** : I’m not. It’s just a pain to write the same answer as you. And you know what I’m talking about.

 **Tsukishima** : .... ok

 **Tsukishima** : no clue to whatever youre saying

 **Oikawa** : i could hear the sarcasm over here

 **Miya** : hey everyone like, maybe shut up. forever?

 **Tsukishima** : after you, sure

 **Sakusa** : ^

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Sakusa Kiyoomi has poked _Oikawa Tooru._

Sakusa Kiyoomi has poked _Tsukishima Kei._

 **Miya** : urgrhrhfjk

 **Oikawa** : idc for ur wellbeing kei-chan but conspiring w a traitor is just low

 **Miya** : ?? we’re all enemies tho

 **Miya** : on and off court. to be exac t

 **Sakusa** : ^

 **Oikawa** :WELL YOU SEE I WAS IN TOKYO AND COINCI DENTALLLY MET WJTH KIYOOMI-CHAN

 **Miya** : what an ugly fate

 **Sakusa** : Indeed.

 **Oikawa** : OH SHUT UP

 **Oikawa** : LET ME JUST TELL U THEN

 **Tsukishima** : dont even bother oikawa-san and stop shouting

 **Miya** : lmao i can hear your shrill voice

 **Oikawa** : HE HAD A DATE WITH TOBIO-CHAN EARLIER!!!

Miya Atsumu has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Miya Atsumu has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Miya Atsumu has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Miya Atsumu has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Miya Atsumu has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Miya Atsumu has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

 **Miya** : bettwr hope u choke on ur own spit ( ◠‿◠ )

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

 **Tsukishima** : I...

Tsukishima Kei has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—

_Jokes aside, it really wasn’t a date, more of a hang-out type-of-feel but realizing his rivals were unaware, he could call it whatever he wants. You see, Sakusa only wastes his free time on worthy people and this is Kageyama we’re talking about, of course he’ll go. And then comes the additional presence of an unruly-haired chibi, err, friend, in tow with Kageyama as Sakusa bravely stood in the midst of a busy train platform. The thick crowd is very nauseating._

_“HONESTLY, I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE YOU YAMAYAMA-KUN!! YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH_ THE _SAKUSA KIYOOMI!!”_

_“Stop shouting, dumbass. You’re embarassing!”_

_“Awww~ is Kage-kyun shy?! How cute!!” The bickering infront of him would have been an immense inconvenience for Sakusa, if he weren’t too distracted from one blushing Kageyama Tobio. There’s something about his flushed beet colored face that Sakusa could barely feel anything else except the need to squish his cheeks, deepen the red or something.. He’d like to agree to what the chibi said._

_Pleasant introductions were made and Hinata - good, now he didn’t have to call him_ chibi _all the time - was all starry-eyed as he bombards him with questions about volleyball, his experience, and how cool he is. It was a bit of a one-sided talk as Sakusa only hums and answers with either a yes or no, but Hinata didn’t really mind. His energetic self was almost overshadowing Kageyama’s silent demeanor, though he’d also add some disapproving grunts and excessive repetition of ’dumbass’ back at Hinata._

_Surprisingly, Sakusa approves of Hinata, for being Kageyama’s close friend._

_They went for a nice milkshake stall, Hinata’s pick, because Kenma recommended it once. To who might be the Kenma Hinata’s been raving about, he didn’t dare ask. He could sense the emanating burst of stories and feelings ready to overflow about said person._

_To deviate the topic, Sakusa simply asks of Kageyama’s worries and concerns. Averting his gaze, Kageyama focuses elsewhere._

_“I’ve been... distracted lately.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

** [ Blueberry Squad✨ ] **

Tsukishima Kei has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Miya Atsumu has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Oikawa Tooru has poked _Sakusa Kiyoomi._

 **Miya** : anyway u should have told me wayyy earlier tooru-kun

 **Miya** : or YOu coulfve at least stopped kiyoomi-kun

 **Miya** : (¬_¬) trash

 **Sakusa** : I‘m actually surprised you let me off easily, Oikawa.

 **Miya** : oi!

 **Oikawa** : (｡-_-｡) i had other plans

 **Sakusa** : Is that so?

 **Oikawa** :ASDHGSFAAJJD im a senpai to ALL of u! HOW DARE YOU IT’S OIKAWA-SENPAI TO YOU DEAR KIYOOMI-CHAN

 **Sakusa** : I politely refuse.

 **Oikawa** : u wound me!!

 **Sakusa** : The morgue’s that way.

 **Oikawa** : 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 **Tsukishima** : this thread is pointless

Sakusa Kiyoomi has poked _Tsukishima Kei._

Sakusa Kiyoomi has poked _Tsukishima Kei._

 **Miya** : wow im bejng ignored again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—

_“Is this about a person?”_

_Kageyama nods. “Someone close to you?” A hint of red slowly forms in his cheeks, and yet again nods._

_“Mou, are you both playing charades?” Hinata intervenes, resting his head on his palm, bored. Kageyama was ready to smack him in the head but the half-hearted glare of Sakusa made Hinata flinch in his seat. Hinata took it as a cue to just leave them be for awhile. “Ohhkayy I forgot I’m gonna buy some applepies for Kenma, I-I’ll be back!”_

_Once the redhead was out of sight, Kageyama didn’t favor being left alone. “Is this about Oikawa.. -san?”_

_“No?” Kageyama wondered for a brief moment why he even thought that it might be Oikawa-san. Well, in a way. He decided it does, but didn’t change his statement. Sakusa patiently waits for Kageyama to get to the point._

_Finally looking at Sakusa, Kageyama took a small pause. He trusts the person infront of him, and even though it was an accident to call him instead of Miya-san, Kageyama didn’t think twice to actually heed for some advice from him._

_“It’s Tsukishima. Can you help me, Sakusa-senpai?”_

_Without haste, Sakusa seemlessly updates his hate list, the name_ Tsukishima Kei _just under_ Oikawa Kuzu Tooru. _A fraction of smile tugs at his lips, mentally swallowing his irritation._

_”Sure.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this still a Tsukkikage fic? Y E H H  
> Is this an Oikage fic? M A Y B E  
> Is this an Atsukage fic? W H O K N O W S  
> Is this a Sakukage fic? O H Y E — N O ?
> 
> so I’d like your opinion. I’m thinking of making different endings (despite how far that is for now). Would you guys want that? I’ve read previous comments that they want oikage, and I too agree lol. I’m quite greedy. If the comments ever make at least 4-5 yes to different routes, then I’ll do that :O I don’t mind either way.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
